Lucy Lose Weight!
by Moonlightmagic01
Summary: Lucy is constantly receiving unflattering comments about her weight. But for the first time she has decided to take action and prove everyone wrong. But what happens when she takes her diet too far? Can Natsu stop her before its too late? This is my first fanfic hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was fuming as she stormed out of the Guild, pushing past the startled citizens of Magnolia. Her chocolate brown eyes were burning with anger. Her blond hair whipped in her face as her stomped off to her favorite thinking spot that had a wonderful view of the oceanfront.

"Stupid cat, he has no idea what he's talking about!" Lucy muttered loudly as her mind wandered back to his rude comment.

'It's not like I'm not used to him saying stuff like that so why am I more upset then usual?' she pondered.

Then it hit her, she wasn't mad at Happy she was mad at Natsu.

"The idiot just had to join in didn't he? Well who cares their both wrong! His stupid opinion don't matter!" she shouted to no one in particular earning a few skeptical looks from the nearby fishermen.

Who was she kidding; his opinion totally affected her even if she wouldn't admit it. Sulking she sat down on a bench, lost in thought until she heard someone shout her name.

"Lucy! " a shill voice cried interrupting my thoughts. I snapped my head around startled when I saw a short girl with blue hair and green eyes run up to me panting heavily.

"Lu-chan… I finally… found you, I've… been searching… every where… for you" the girl said between her panting.

"Oh, hey Levy-chan you startled me." I said to my best friend.

"What happened? I turn around for a second and then next thing I know you are storming out of the guild." Levy asks while taking a set next to me.

"Oh its nothing," I lied giving her my signature smile, "I'm fine."

"I don't believe that junk, I can tell when something's bothering you. Spill." Levy said sternly.

I sighed reluctantly then said," Ok, ok its just that Happy was just being his usual obnoxious self with his stupid comment about my weight so I decided to get some air."

Levy studied me closely, her expression unreadable, as she gazed into my eyes.

Just when I thought I was off the hook she said, " You're not telling me everything. Try again."

'Sheeh this girl sure is persistent.' I thought.

"Levyy," I complained in a singsong voice.

"Lucy Heartfilia tell me now or, heaven forbid it, I will ban you from borrowing my new books for a month!" Levy stated coldly with an iron resolve.

I gasped in shock, "Levy you wouldn't" I exclaimed wide-eyed.

Levy put on her best poker face and simply said, "Try me."

Knowing I was in a losing battle against my best friend I sighed and reluctantly said," Ok Levy you win."

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm not as much upset at Happy then I am upset with Natsu."

This seemed to grab her attention. "Ok," Levy said slowly, " tell me exactly what happened from the beginning."

"Well, It all started when…."


	2. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! *****waves enthusiastically***** **

**Sorry to disappoint you this is just an Author's Note. I know I'm evil.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who followed and reviewed my story. It makes me so happy to know you enjoyed it and all the positive reviews are motivating me to make write the best that I can. **

**To answer **_**JayandNya4evr**_**'s question yes this will eventually become a NaLu and who knows maybe I'll throw in another shipping. **

**Feel free to send in requests, reviews, and constructive criticism. I'd enjoy hearing back from you and receiving advice on how to improve. I'll try my best to update as often as possible but my homework is crazy and takes up most of my time. I'll try to update every weekend.**

**That's all for now, Moonlightmagic signing off. (I've always wanted to say that *****giggle*****)**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone ****I'm back! Sorry for the delay, this chapter is longer though. Bla bla bla, yada yada yada. I dont own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Now back to the story!**_

Earlier that day:

I entered the Guild after completing a mission with Gray. I was going to invite the rest of the team but Erza and Wendy were busy and Natsu was sleeping heavily with no sign of waking up that day. I desperately needed the reward money to pay for my rent so I asked Gray to help me.

The second I walked through the door of Fairy Tail a vase hit the wall right next to me. I barely blinked an eye at the chaos that inhabited the guild. The room was full of hearty laughter, shouting, and a whole lot of drinking (courtesy of Cana).

I was just about to check in with Mira when I heard a voice call my name.

"Oye Luce, Gray, where have ya guys been?" a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer called.

"Oh hi Natsu we just went on a mission, my rent's due soon," I replied.

His eyes narrowed as he looked between the two of us than finally whined, " Then why didn't you take me with you?"

"Well flame-brain maybe if you didn't spend the entire day dozing you might have been able to fight one or two bandits with us" Gray said.

"What did you call me stripper!?"

"Ya heard me Salamander."

The boys were glaring at each other, and from were I stood I felt a sudden blast of hot and cold radiating from their bodies.

Being the smart girl that I am I walked away so I didn't get caught up in their inevitable fight.

I made my way to the bar and reported my completed mission.

"Oooh, it looks like the boys are fighting over you, how romantic!" Mira exclaimed dreamily.

"Mira, its Natsu and Gray were talking about, I doubt they need a reason to fight. Plus why would they fight over me? If you're looking for romance; stick to your novels." I stated drowsily.

"Oh I guess your right." Mira said dejectedly but soon perked up.

"Just you wait and see," the she exclaimed while pumping her fist in the air, " Nalu will prevail!"

I gave her a puzzled look before saying, "What's Nalu? You know what, I don't want to know right now."

"What I need is coffee. I'm so tired from the mission." I wined.

"Here is your coffee Lucy" Mira said while handing me the steaming cup.

"Thanks Mira"

Turnig around I see that the boys' little brawl transformed into a guild wide battle.

'_No surprise there, the guild loves to fight and it always centers around those two idiots' _I thought.

I made my way to an empty table and pulled out a book. Ya, I learned how to read through all the chaos, amazing accomplishment if I say so myself.

Half way through my book a body crashed into my table. I didn't get a good look at whom it was because the force of impact sent me catapulting in the air.

My eyes went wide and I flailed in the air while screaming, bracing myself for impact. But before I hit the ground a pink haired boy caught me. By 'caught me' I mean he happened to be standing exactly where I was going to fall and unintentionally breaking my fall.

His sparing partner looked at the scene that interrupted their fight and muttered, "Well that's a first."

I looked at Natsu whom I knocked to the ground.

He looked up to me and grinned while saying, "Hey Luce, I don't think this is the time to be testing your flying ability."

"Oh my goodness are you ok?"

"Ya I'm cool, but man your heavy, what have you been eating?" Natsu said with a smirk.

My concern disappeared instantly and was replaced with anger.

"I mean seriously you're heavier than Erza wearing armor." He continued teasingly.

"First Happy, then Capricorn, now you too? Why is everyone turning against me?" I shouted.

I turned around before he could say anything else and stormed to the door.

Natsu turned to Gray and said, "Did I say something?"

* * *

Present Lucy's P.O.V:

"I just don't know why I'm so upset." I sighed, "This isn't normal for me. What do you think?"

After hearing her story, Levy said, "Okay, give me a second to analyze this situation."

Lucy could practically see the gears turning in Levy's head.

Suddenly her grew big in surprise. "No way" Levy murmured, "Let me look over it again."

Suddenly I was curious wondering what Levy saw that I didn't.

Levy looked at me wide eyed then her shocked expression turned into an evil smirk. "I would never have thought…"she shook her head slowly, as if debating on how to tell me the news.

"What is it, do you understand what happened? Cause I sure didn't" I asked unable to stop my curiosity.

"Well" she said slowly, "You trust me and know that I wouldn't say something like this without looking through it thoroughly, right?"

"Of course I trust you!" I exclaimed, "You never make a statement without being hundred percent sure! Plus you're a good friend and never lied to me before."

"Good, keep that in mind, what I say might shock you" she said nervously.

Levy took a deep breath, looked me in the eyes and slowly " Lucy… I think you might have a little crush on Natsu."

I stared at her blankly for the longest time, as if she was speaking a foreign language, then suddenly my brain processed her words. '_Natsu… she thinks that I like… Natsu.'_ My mind flashed to my best friend in the whole world, the one who saved my life countless times. His spiky pink hair and childlike grin danced across my mind.

I felt my face turn a deeper shade of red than Erza's hair. '_She thinks I like…'_

"What!" I screamed louder then I intended, jumping out of my seat, ignoring the strange stares I was receiving, solely focusing on the girl in front of me.

Levy backed away from me a tiny bit while saying, "Lucy, think about it: you normally wouldn't be this affected by someone's opinion. And Natsu is your best friend but you already know that he can be an idiot that doesn't know what he's talking about half the time, so anyone else would brush it off. But his criticism is really bothering you lately, more than anyone else's, isn't it?"

I shake my head refusing to acknowledge her words.

" I know I'm no expert on this topic but now it's so clear I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner!" Levy stated excitedly.

I shook my head even harder "N-no, Levy sorry you must be mistaken, there's no way…" I stated loudly in order to drown out her voice.

" Well look at the time, got a run, bye Levy," I said quickly while walking away at a fast pace, running away from the conversation.

Behind me Levy sighed with an amused look in her eye, muttering in a singsong voice, " She's in denial."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone! I am not dead! Hurrah! I just wanted to **_**_apologize for keeping you guys waiting. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. If I did it would be a Nalu fangirl's paradise... Huh oh sorry just visioning it. Now without further adu *drums play in the background* Chapter 3!_**

Lucy's P.O.V

After escaping the wild accusations of Levy I decided to take a walk to clear my head.

"Levy is absolutely crazy!" I mumbled to myself, as if trying to convince myself.

"This is Natsu were talking about! The hotheaded, dense, reckless, idiotic, dragon slayer that has always caused me trouble! There's no way I'd like someone like him, no way!" I ranted, still glowing bright red.

I suddenly noticed that people were staring at me strangely. An old lady steered a young boy away from me, as if to protect the child from my craziness.

'_Oops, I'm talking to myself again aren't I_?' I mused, turning a deeper shade of red from embarrassment.

'_How can Levy even think that! I might not have __ever__ had a boyfriend but I still have standards!_' I thought as a scowl formed on my face.

'_Natsu is always getting into pointless fights or doing something stupid_.'

I couldn't help but think back to the time when he decided to do the "Plue dance". The memory of that idiot, acting like a complete moron made my sweat drop.

_**(On Episode 50 for anyone who is curious)**_

"_Ya I'm totally interested in that, Levy,"_ I grumbled while rolling my eyes.

'_Plus he is impossibly stupid and incredibly dense. How could I ever have a crush on that moron.'_

' _He always knows how to make a bad situation worse with his bad temper, love of fighting, rude attitude, and complete lack of self control.'_

I recalled all the blunt and rude remarks he makes for everyone from our request employers to the enemy's we engage in battle.

It's always good to have Erza around. Seems the only way to stop him from offending everyone is to knock him unconscious.

I couldn't suppress my sudden wave of giggles; the memories of Erza sending a wide-eyed Natsu flying after his comically blunts remarks were priceless. He never fails to make me laugh. No one manages to crack me up as much as he does, probably because no one is as idiotic as him.

'_But he is so cute when he's being stupid'_

My eyes went wide and I frowned, '_Where did that come from? Get that out of your head girl, before it's too late!'_

But my warning came a little too late, because in that moment my mind started to betray me. I suddenly thought of Natsu dumb expression when he's confused, and his irresistibly cute grin…

"Woo girl, get a hold of yourself!" I exclaimed loudly while knocking my head with my fists repeatedly to get the thought out of my mind.

"Don't think of his smile, instead think about all the bad things… that should help." I muttered flustered.

'_Ok for one, he is always invading my privacy and crashing my apartment, he eats like a pig, his motion sickness is pathetic, and his destructive nature makes it near impossible for me to earn enough jewel on jobs to pay for my rent…_'

I was walking down the canal to my home when suddenly stopped in my tracks, sat down on the ledge with my feet dangling, and looked up at the crystal clear sky. My face knit together in confusion.

"Ok I know that I'm a little upset right now but why am I taking it all out on Natsu?" I spoke puzzled.

"I didn't know I could be so cruel."

"Sure he can be an annoying idiot but there is more to him than that."

I thought back to the time when we first met. He rescued me from the fake salamander's slave ship even though he had motion sicknesses. I barely knew him then but he still came to save me without a second thought. After that he made my greatest dream come true by getting me into Fairy Tail, the guild of my dreams. I thought I would die of happiness. That day, not only did I get into Fairy Tail, I also met my first real friend.

Smiling at the memory of the best day of my life while swinging my feet.

"Ya thanks to him I met all of my friends. For the first time in what seemed to be forever I felt like I had a loving family." I stated cheerfully.

'But he didn't stop there now did he…' a voice in my head prompted.

Another voice shouted, 'Nooo, Lucy, noo! Go back to hating him!'

I ignored the latter voice.

He invited me to form a team with him, even though he's much stronger than I am. I was confused why he would want someone like me on his team. He brushed me off when I asked him and simply stated, "You're my friend now. Why wouldn't I want you? Plus I have a feeling that you are stronger than you look."

With that we became partners and later formed Team Natsu, the strongest team.

He stuck by me and we got a chance to get to know each other.

We quickly became best friends and could always be found together. He jokes with me and always makes me laugh. He can be sweet at times but he tries not to show it that often. He once uprooted the Rainbow Sakura tree and tied it to a boat so I would get to see it when I was sick.

'_I still cant believe he did that. He kept on denying it, but I knew it was him._'

We somehow kept getting into dangerous situations but I always knew I could rely on him to save the day. He is incredibly strong and his strong will and determination is remarkable. He refuses to lose any battle whether against friend or foe.

Whenever we are in real danger, I am amazed at how quickly he can transform that cheerful, carefree boy to a fearsome dragon whose sole purpose is to protect his friends from harm in a matter of seconds. He is incredibly loyal to his friends and destroys anyone who threatens us. No matter how dark the situation may seem, I always have faith and know that he will be there to protect me. It's reassuring knowing that I have someone like him in my life.

Smiling at the sky, I thought of my best friend and let out a sigh.

"I better head home now, the sun is setting." I said to myself.

By the time I reached my apartment my head was a jumbled mess. I've never been more confused in my life. So I did what I always do when I need to think…I took a bath.

Soaking in the hot water my mind wandered to the one person I've been thinking of the entire day.

I found myself visualizing his adorable, heart-melting smile that always seems to be directed to me and for the first time today, I did not whisk the image away, but held onto it.

He always is there for me and lends me a shoulder to cry on when needed. I love how protective he can get because it shows that through all his teasing he truly cares.

I love how he does everything to protect his friends from harm. He is incredibly selfless and always in harms way. He also is impossibly brave. It borders on the line of reckless. Who am I kidding it crosses that line with miles to spare.

He has saved my life countless times and saved me when I was kidnapped by Phantom Lord.

I also love the way he picks me up when I'm feeling down and gives me hope when it seems that all is lost.

I love his smile and the way he says my name.

I love the way he always makes me laugh.

I love the way he makes me feel like I'm special.

I love all of that but I certainty do not like him. Nope, not possible, no way, not happening.

I suddenly heard a voice in the back of my mind.

' Come on my dear Lucy, you deserve to be honest with yourself, now tell me sweetie, how do you honestly feel about him.'

The color drained out of my face. The voice in my mind was not mine that's for sure.

That… was the beautiful voice of my mother.

'_Theirs no way I can lie to the memory of my deceased mother._'

I took a deep breath and released the walls around my heart. Looking deep into my very soul I finally asked myself a question that I have been living in fear of.

'How do I feel about Natsu?'

Searching deep in my heart I found an answer that has been hiding in its depths for months.

"Seems like Levy was wrong for the first time, I really don't like Natsu." I said while sinking deeper into the water to hide the fiery blush taking over my face.

'I don't like Natsu…'

'I love him.'


End file.
